politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the White Rose
The '''Order of the White Rose '''is an alliance on the white sphere, founded on 20th March 2016. It was formerly a member of The Vanguard Bloc, prior to that a member of Spectrum Bloc. OWR has a number of active pacts, including a MDoAP with the Black Knights and Carthago, as well as former Vanguard Bloc members Polaris and The United Empire of ZahAharon in addition to a NAP with The Fighting Pacifists. The Government of OWR Government structure OWR is a full dictatorship under the Prime. It is made up of a council which advises the Prime on his rule. Leadership Ranks Prime The Prime has absolute authority over the alliance and its governance. His/Her word is law and it carries more weight that any other entity in the alliance including the charter. Legate Legates are departmental heads of the alliances. Only a step below from the Prime, they hold free reign over their departments and can run their departments as they wish. Each Legate holds a seat on the OWR Council. Proconsul The Proconsul is an advisory role. The Proconsul does not affiliate with any departments and are there only to advise the Council and the Prime. The Proconsul holds a seat on the OWR Council. Further positions The lower OWR government is made up of Vicarii - departmental deputies of Legates that are appointed by the Legates for their departments if they so wish. They are the Legates' second in command and usually work closely with their Legates to manage other staff and general duties. Kith The basic membership of OWR members. Kith have passed their Academy lessons and tests, becoming full-fledged members of OWR and viable for city grants and loans. Kith may also take up membership in one or several departments to help out the Vicarii and their Legate. Kith may, if they so desire, partake in every Department. However the Council has warned against overworking themselves. All in all, Kith make up the majority of membership in OWR and are the life-blood of the alliance. Conflicts * Silent War (vs. the New Pacific Order) Peace - Terms Negotiated * War of Recognitions (vs. Arrgh) Peace - Wars Expired * OWR-LoI War (vs. League of Imperialists) Victory - LoI Disbandment * The Parti Rep Conflict (vs. Terminal Jest ) Victory - Terminal Jest Disbandment * Aftermath and Apocalypse (vs. Imperium of Man) Peace - Negotiated Settlement * Ayyslamic Crusade (vs. The Golden Horde) Peace - Negotiated Settlement Timeline of Events * March 20, 2016: Declaration of Existence * April 8, 2016: Black Knights begin protection of the Order of the White Rose * September 12, 2016: Who Ordered Roses? - OWR declares war on New Pacific Order * September 17, 2016: Order of the White Rose signs white peace with NPO * January 21, 2017: OWR declares war on League of Imperialists * January 22, 2017: League of Imperialists surrender to OWR * January 26, 2017: Order of the White Rose signs MnDoAP with Regicide * March 5, 2017: Black Knights and Order of the White Rose relations upgrade to MnDoAP * March 6, 2017: Order of the White Rose forms Spectrum Bloc with House Stark, R&R and Ragnarok * April 27, 2017: Order of the White Rose withdraws from the Treaty of Vaxt (Regicide) * May 11, 2017: Order of the White Rose withdraws from Spectrum * May 12, 2017: OWR signs Memorandum of Understanding with Ragnarok, House Stark and R&R * June 1, 2017: Order of the White Rose signs MnDoAP with Lordaeron (Treaty of the Ultimate Insanity) * Former Blocs Category:Active Alliances Category:Former Member Alliances of Spectrum Category:Former Member Alliances of The Vanguard